


I Have No Idea What Happened Last Night

by vobo_jihoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonhoon Oneshot, Soonhoon is married, drunk proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_jihoons/pseuds/vobo_jihoons
Summary: He's Kwon Soonyoung ㅡ he started the day as a bachelor and when he woke up the next day, he's not included in the guild anymore.





	I Have No Idea What Happened Last Night

What would you feel if one morning you wake up and suddenly you found out that you're married already? And to your bestfriend whom you haven't seen in a very long time and worse ㅡ you can't even remember a thing. Would you run away with it? Or would you live with it instead?

\-------

 

Soonyoung wakes up in his hotel room in the middle of the night with Jihoon's head resting on him and Jihoon’s legs tangled up on his. And for a moment, he thinks he’s back in time again. With his best friend.

\---

When Soonyoung wakes up for real, it’s noon and he’s alone. But if he presses his nose to the pillow, he can just barely make out the faint scent of Jihoon's cologne, still lingering on the sheets.

Soonyoung closes his eyes and breathes it in. Then he rolls off the bed and goes to throw up in the toilet.

When he finally finishes puking, he forces himself to take a shower to clean himself up. By the time he’s done, he feels a lot better, which is good, because his flight back is in two and half hours, so he better get to packing up his stuff. Not that he brought much, but still.

It’s only then that he thinks to check his phone. Two texts flash up at him from the screen, both timestamped at 7:15 am.

[ sorry i left, had to catch my schedule for today ]

[ it was nice seeing you again though. ]

Soonyoung stares at the messages for a minute. Then puts his phone down on the nightstand and gets to packing.

\---

Soonyoung had only gone to the Seoul Music Awards because he’d gotten nominated for his latest dance album. But he should have known that being in Seoul and in Jihoon's general vicinity could only be trouble.

\---

The funny thing is, you’d think Jihoon would be the one to do it. Jihoon, the impulsive one. Jihoon with that ever-present mischievous glint in his eye.

\---

The travel back passes by in a blur of exhaustion.

He gets a taxi to drive him home from the airport, and it’s only when he gets his wallet out to pay that he finds it — a thick, neatly folded sheet of paper tucked carefully in the billfold. He pauses for a moment when he sees it, but skips over the paper in favor of counting out enough money to cover the fare.

Once he pays the taxi, Soonyoung walks into his house and drops his suitcase by the stairs. Then he sits down at his dining table, pulls out his wallet again, and grabs the paper hidden inside. He unfolds it and stares down at the fancy-looking script scrawled across the page.

After a long moment, Soonyoung sets the paper down on the table and takes out phone.

[ Hey, ]

he texts Jihoon.

[ I think we got married. ]

Barely a second passes by before Soonyoung's phone is buzzing with an incoming call. He picks up.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Jihoon says.

“I found a marriage certificate in my wallet," Soonyoung says.

“Oh my god,” Jihoon says. “Oh my god, what the hell do we do? Should I call my manager? Or my lawyer?”

“I don’t— I don’t know,” Soonyoung says. “Just stop panicking, Hoonie, we’ll figure it out, okay?”

Jihoon laughs into the phone. It sounds a little hysterical. “We’re married,” he says. “We’re married. Oh, fuck.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Soonyoung says again. “I’ll figure it out. Okay? Just trust me.”

“Okay,” Jihoon says. Soonyoung hears him take a long, shuddering breath and let it out, slowly. “Okay, Soonie.”

\---

It started like this:

When Jihoon came to Seoul for the ceremony, Soonyoung never meant to fall in love with him again. It creeps up on him, slow and quiet, as if it had never left. Maybe it hadn’t.

A lot has changed about Pledis since he was an energetic teenager with a sharp grin and a bad haircut. 

“You know, you don’t have to babysit me whenever we go out with the members.” Jihoon says once.

“I’m not babysitting you,” Soonyoung argues. “It’s called enjoying my friend’s company.”

Jihoon snorts. “You’re funny.”

Soonyoung frowns. “Hoonie,” he says.

“Look, all I’m saying is that you don’t have to sit around with me all night if you don’t want to,” Jihoon says. He flaps a hand toward the rest of the younger ones, who are all out at the bar, or on the dance floor. “Go dance and flirt with some girls or guys or whatever. Have some fun.”

“I like being with you,” Soonyoung says, and when Jihoon laughs again, “I mean it, Jihoon. Seriously.”

Jihoon is quiet for a long time. He takes a sip of his beer.

“Okay,” he says.

\---

Soonyoung doesn’t babysit Jihoon — he doesn’t — but even so, whenever the rest of the members can’t find Jihoon, they always ask Soonyoung where he is first. He’s only a little surprised that he knows the answer, most of the time. Seungkwan calls him the Lee Jihoon wrangler, because Seungkwan’s weird like that.

Kwon Soonyoung the Lee Jihoon wrangler. He keeps an eye out for him at all times. He sticks close to his side when they go out. He gently extricates him from the bartop when he’s clinging onto it for dear life, and Jihoon lets him. Jihoon always lets him.

\-----

Soonyoung’s enjoying his day off at home when Jihoon shows up outside his apartment door.

“Um,” Jihoon says.

“Oh, hey,” Soonyoung says. “Wanna play Mario Kart?”

 

“Yuri broke up with me,” Jihoon says while they’re racing on Rainbow Road.

Soonyoung drives Yoshi off the road.

“Oh,” he says, a few seconds too late. “I’m sorry.”

Jihoon shrugs jerkily. “S’fine,” he says. His voice is a little too purposefully nonchalant for it to be real, but Soonyoung lets it go.

Princess Peach zooms across the finish line in first place. Jihoon sets his controller down in his lap and watches Soonyoung race with the Mario for third.

“Long distance fucking sucks,” Jihoon says.

Soonyoung hums in agreement.

\---

They only kiss once. It happens when Jihoon's at Soonyoung’s again, for some reason.

“My apartment’s too empty,” Jihoon finally confesses to him one night on another one of his uninvited visits. He’s got a beer from Soonyoung's fridge in his hand, because Soonyoung started stocking up after the last time Jihoon drank him out of all his beer.

“It’s fine, really,” Jihoon continues. “But sometimes I don’t want to be stuck in my head, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Soonyoung says. “You know that you’re always welcome to come over if you need to, right?”

Jihoon smiles. “Thanks, Soonie.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to send me a text beforehand, though,” Soonyoung chides him gently.

Jihoon flushes, and Soonyoung watches as the pink creeps down his cheeks. “Yeah, I know,” he says. “Sorry.”

Jihoon pops in right around dinner, so Soonyoung decides to make some food for both of them. Jihoon follows him into the kitchen, ostensibly to help out, but all he does is sit on the counter and talk about Soonyoung’s cooking skills.

“You really wouldn’t want me to help out anyway,” Jihoon says when Soonyoung complains about it, and yeah, that’s fair. Jihoon would live off of McDonalds and takeout forever if he could.

So, Soonyoung cooks dinner and Jihoon distracts him. They eat in the dining room, and Jihoon kicks at Soonyoung’s ankles under the table and smiles.

In the end, it’s not a monumental moment. Kissing Lee Jihoon is the easiest thing in the world.

 

Jihoon's the one who breaks away first.

They’re standing in the kitchen, sandwiched between the sink and the center island. Jihoon's hands are resting on Soonyoung’s back.

“Soonyoung,” he says, drawing back a little. “I — I can’t —”

Soonyoung freezes.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung manages to get out.

Jihoon gives his head a violent shake. “No, no, Soonie, that’s not what I — shit, I’m fucking this up.” He runs a hand through his hair, like he always does when he’s thinking, and Soonyoung waits.

“I like you a lot,” Jihoon says. “Like, I don’t think you know how much I like you. But I — I’m kinda fucked up right now and I don’t think that would be fair to you."

“I understand,” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon bites his lip. “This isn’t a no,” he says. “I need you to know that.”

Soonyoung gives Jihoon’s hips a gentle squeeze. “I do.”

“I wanna do right by you, Soonie,” Jihoon says a little helplessly. “You deserve that much, after dealing with my stupid ass all the time.”

“You’re not stupid, Jihoon, don’t say that,” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon lifts one of his hands to Soonyoung’s face and brushes his thumb carefully over Soonyoung's cheek. Soonyoung closes his eyes.

“Just give me some time, Soonie,” Jihoon says softly. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Soonyoung whispers.

\---

The truth is, Soonyoung would have waited forever for him.

\---

Soonyoung’s busy reading up about annulments when the doorbell rings.

When he opens the door, he finds Jihoon standing on his front step. Behind him, Soonyoung spies a car parked in his driveway.

“Hi,” Jihoon says. He looks nervous.

Soonyoung blinks.

“You should have called me,” he says. “I would have picked you up.”

“Oh,” Jihoon says. “Sorry.”

\---

“I was looking up how to annul a marriage in Korea, but from the looks of it, it might be easier if we just tried for no-contest divorce,” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon stares at him blankly. “You were researching annulments?”

“Yes?” Soonyoung says.

“Oh,” Jihoon says.

Soonyoung blinks. “Jihoon, I thought you — Isn’t that why you’re here? To talk about all of this?”

Jihoon takes a sudden interest in the dinner table, scratching at the wood with his fingernail.

“I don’t really know why I’m here, Soonie,” he admits to his hands.

“Oh," Soonyoung says.

\---

They text, of course, when the season’s done, Jihoon's name lighting up on Soonyoung’s phone more often than not through the offseason, but it’s not the same.

When Soonyoung went back to Korea from his tour in September, Jihoon’s waiting for him in the airport.

“Hey," Soonyoung says.

“Hey,” Jihoon grins. He draws him into a tight hug that lingers a little longer than usual. “Missed you, Soonie,” he says when he pulls back.

Soonyoung smiles. “Missed you too, Hoonie.”

 

\---

It doesn’t take more than a few days into Jihoon’s stay for them fall into an easy routine.

Soonyoung wakes up early every morning to go on a run. Sometimes Jihoon joins him. When he doesn’t, Jihoon usually finds him in the kitchen when he comes back home, squinty and sleepy-eyed, trying to make up a pot of coffee.

Soonyoung will usually nod hello, then push past him so he can get to his room and take a quick shower to rinse off the sweat. When reemerges, hair still dripping with water, he goes to pour himself a cup of coffee and shoos Jihoon out of the kitchen so he can make breakfast.

In the afternoons, they usually work out. Soonyoung’s got his personal trainer, who he goes to see a few times a week. Jihoon makes do with the home gym in Soonyoung’s basement.

Every few days, Soonyoung takes Jihoon out to show him around the neighborhood. Usually, he’ll bring him to a good restaurant, or show him one of his favorite cafes, or take him to a nice park. Jihoon will usually smile at him, or talk about his taste in coffee, or lie down next to him on the grass and close his eyes under the warm sun.

It’s just so easy to forget, sometimes.

\---

Soonyoung gets an overseas call on a Thursday.

\---

The thing about long distance is, it’s hard enough when you’re maintaining an established romantic relationship, or even if you’re just staying in contact with a good friend, but when it’s your best friend who you’ve been in love with since you were young, who almost definitely reciprocates your feelings but didn’t act on them because he needed time to recover from his last breakup and you were okay with it because you would have waited forever for him but the problem is you don’t have forever, you were such an idiot to think you ever did, and now you have no idea what it is you have with him, whether he even wants to try anymore now that you’re living on different country, and —

Well. You get the point.

\---

“Do you remember it?” Jihoon asks suddenly. He’s sitting in the passenger seat of Soonyoung’s car, staring out at the gentle orangey-pink sunset as it trails across the pale sky. Warm wind breeze through the rolled-down window, ruffling his hair.

“Remember what?” Soonyoung asks, absently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

“The night we got married.”

Soonyoung’s fingers still.

“No, not really,” Soonyoung says. “Why?”

He can feel Jihoon’s eyes on him, but Soonyoung makes sure to keep his gaze focused on the road.

“You know, you were the one who proposed,” Jihoon says.

Soonyoung’s head snaps over to look at him. “What?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Jihoon says. “Hey, keep your eyes on the road.”

“No, I don’t,” Soonyoung says, turning his head back to stare out the windshield.

“Most of it was a blur for me, too,” Jihoon says. “But later on, when you texted me that we got married, I just — I remembered. I was hanging out at the bar with you after the awards ceremony, just getting really fucking drunk and talking about — talking about random shit. You went quiet after a while, so I was sitting there, drinking my beer, and then out of nowhere, you said, ‘Marry me.’ And I was gonna ask you if you were joking, but you looked so dead fucking serious, I couldn’t — I just —”

“You said yes,” Soonyoung says quietly.

“Of course I said yes, Soonie,” Jihoon says.

\---

“The thing I don’t get,” Jihoon says later, when they’re sitting together on the living room couch, trying to separate Jihoon's laundry from Soonyoung's, “is why you would do it.”

“Do what?” Soonyoung asks. “Propose to you?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon says. “I mean, I can see me doing it. I’m the stupid, reckless one here, right? I’m the one who gets blackout drunk and thinks that getting married is a good idea.”

“You’re not stupid, Jihoon, don’t say that,” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon ignores him. “But that’s not you, Soonie. You’re supposed to be the sensible one. You always think about the consequences. So I just don’t get why you would do it, you know? It doesn’t make sense.” He frowns down at the red shirt in his lap. “Hey, is this Supreme shirt yours or mine?”

Soonyoung looks at it. “I have no idea,” he says.

\---

(Soonyoung doesn’t remember much about that night they got married, except this:

He’s tucked away in a little table in the corner of the bar when he hears someone walk in. He turns his head to look, and god, Soonyoung feels like such a cliche, like a fucking addictive love song, because there’s Jihoon, breathtakingly beautiful at the hotel bar, and Soonyoung's heart aches.

Against his better instincts, he gets up from his seat and walks over.

“Hey, Jihoon,” Soonyoung says. “Congrats on the successful comeback. You had a great era.”

“Thanks, Soons,” Jihoon says. He’s smiling, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “How have you been, anyway? How’s Japan?”

Soonyoung considers lying, but somehow, he can’t muster up the energy. “Not great, to be honest,” he says.

“Oh,” Jihoon says. “Sucks.”

 

“I would have waited forever for you, you know,” Soonyoung says to the dark bartop, once he’s drunk enough.

Jihoon take a slow swing from his beer.

“I know,” he says quietly, and somehow, that’s what hurts the most.)

\---

When Soonyoung comes back from his run the next morning, he finds Jihoon in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs.

“Morning,” Jihoon says.

Soonyoung stops in his tracks. “Are you cooking?”

“Fuck off, I can cook,” Jihoon laughs. “You don’t need to look so surprised.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you touch a stove in my life,” Soonyoung says.

“Well, you have now,” Jihoon says. He smiles and gives Soonyoung a light shove. “Go take a shower already, you fucking reek.”

Soonyoung laughs and does as he’s told.

\---

“You know, I was thinking,” Soonyoung says as he dries the silverware. “About what you said yesterday.”

“Hm?” Jihoon says absently as he washes the dishes, scrubbing the ketchup off one of the plates.

“I still don’t remember proposing to you,” Soonyoung says. “But I think about that night, I do remember seeing you at podium, when you won the daesang, and then at the bar, later, and I just — I missed you so fucking much, Jihoon.”

Jihoon's hands are still on the plate that he’s holding. He carefully sets it down in the sink.

“You’re my best friend,” Soonyoung says. He twists the dishrag in his hands. “And after I got a call for Japan, and we stopped talking… it hurt a lot, you know? I thought I was losing you. Again...”

“Soonie," Jihoon says, quiet.

Soonyoung ignores him. “I still want to be your friend, Jihoon.” he says. “And it doesn’t — it doesn’t have to be more than that, if you don’t want but I' love to but I don't want to rush you on things like that. I just don’t want to lose you again.”

Jihoon hums thoughtfully. Then he peels off his rubber gloves, turns to Soonyoung, and kisses him.

 

Soonyoung’s head is spinning by the time they pull apart, his mind whirling with all the things he’s always wanted to say but never has, but somehow, what comes out of his mouth first is —

“Why do we always kiss in my kitchen?” he blurts out.

Jihoon stares at him for a second. Then he bursts into laughter, loud and bright, and it doesn’t take long until Soonyoung’s laughing too, laughing so hard his stomach hurts, and he has to grab hold of the kitchen counter to keep himself upright.

Once they can both breathe again, Jihoon grins and waggles his eyebrows at Soonyoung. “Well,” he says. “We can always change that.”

Which just sets them off again.

\---

“You know, we still have to get divorced at some point,” Soonyoung says later.

Jihoon groans dramatically. “Shut up,” he says. “We can talk about boring legal things tomorrow.”

They’re lying in Soonyoung’s bed, Jihoon’s head pillowed against Soonyoung's chest as he traces slow circles with his hands on Soonyoung’s stomach, and Soonyoung tries to take in the moment, to commit it all to memory just in case they don’t —

“Hey,” Soonyoung says suddenly. “I’m gonna come back. To Japan. You know that, right?”

Jihoon blinks. “Yeah, of course,” he says.

Soonyoung bites his lip. “I won’t be a free agent for another year and I know you too and fuck that’s kind of a long time, but —”

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Jihoon cuts in. He catches hold of one of Soonyoung’s hands in his own and gives it a gentle squeeze. “You said you would have waited forever for me, didn’t you? I think I can handle a year.”

Soonyoung stares down at him for a second.

“I love you,” he says.

Jihoon smiles at that, bright and wide. “I love you too, Soonie.”


End file.
